User blog:KamiGuru/Fanon Canon
The Fanon Canon Rebirth is a wiki-wide project that is similar to DB Multiverse where warriors from different alternate endings and New never before seen warriors fight in one large Martial arts Tournament which will eventually lead to a war. If you have any concerns message Yami444, MajinGogito, or Gozon Geography The Martial Arts Tournament will be Hosted in Universe 7 (because its the one with the most warriors,) AQCE Applying Questions that will be asked * What restricted material do they have? Please list them all. (examples being SSJ2 and above, Kamehameha, Buu's Race, android, Spirit Bomb et cetera) * What is their role in the FC? In terms of position, rank, titles, repute, and so on, what is their significance in the FC? * How do you plan for them to grow during the process of the FC? In terms of character growth, power and abilities growth, and so on? * After answering these question you have to take the The Awesome Characters Qualification Exam, or ACQE. Why there should be applications Now, like few people here, I personally think there are too many Saiyan. WAY too fucking many. But the sad part is that... they are a huge part of DBZ because of their plot significance in the series. Simply put, we can't tell people they can't make them, even in the FC. We can limit how many of them get SSJ and Higher, sure, but beyond that, we simply can't. And I've come to accept that restricting them isn't the right course of action. I've also come to realize that it isn't the fact that there are so many Saiyan running around that bothers me, but rather the fact that a good portion of them are not... very good. Most of them are generic Vegeta and Goku, with some small changes. If you know me or seen me on other wikia, you know I have a tendency to go up to people's articles and raise a shit about things. And while I sometimes am just talking out of my ass, arguably a lot of my points are usually straight on. But almost all of it goes ignored because people can just waive any responsibility to improve their work quality by just accusing me of being a big bully. And why does this happen? Many reasons. But one of the biggest being that DBZF doesn't have an agreed-upon minimum for work quality. i believe you need a set amount of this done before you can apply so you can't just submit a character who have nothing on them. What is the ACQE The ACQE is essentially an assessment, a single assessment, that judges and grades a character that you wish to use in the FC. Even if the character has no restricted content, please submit the character anyway. It is based on the SCQE concept that I, as an admin on Naruto Fanon Wikia, have implemented personally and have seen things benefit from having it in effect. The Process So let me explain the ACQE as simply as I possibly can, by basically guiding you through how it would be for any individual user. For the sake of this demonstration, let's call this user... Kevin. Kevin wants to use an Saiyan character for the FC. His Saiyan character, named "Kami", has the basic SSJ, SSJ2, Instant Transmission. He also has SSJ3. Not exactly the most unique Saiyan for this site, but you can't tell that on a glance. We have to stop looking at this character as just "another Saiyan" but a character that deserves to be judged and graded as its own character. Now, with the SCQE, while the reasoning behind his Saiyan content will be graded as well, the main focus will be on the character itself rather than the Saiyan stuff. Their personality, their history, the role they will play in the FC, and also the Saiyan stuff. First off, the users that are applying don't have to write up anything new. At all. "But Yami, how can something so magical be possible?" Simple enough. On BF, for the RPCQE, all a user has to do is submit their character's article to be reviewed under a single talk page created for the purpose of grading them. Imagine that, a system so easy that you just take your completed character and put their name on a new thread. And THAT'S IT! Okay, I'm sorry I got your hopes up like that. No, the truth is, you will still need to write up something. But it will so tremendously minuscule compared to the applications. You will need to answer three questions. That's all. * What restricted material do they have? Please list them all. (examples being SSJ2 and above, Kamehameha, Buu's Race, android, Spirit et cetera) * What is their role in the FC? In terms of position, rank, titles, repute, and so on, what is their significance in the FC? * How do you plan for them to grow during the process of the FC? In terms of character growth, power and abilities growth, and so on? The rest of the material that the operators will need to review will be on the actual character article. And the magic of this is, you need to do this just one time for that character. That's all. Once you finish this and get approved, that character is all set and ready to go for the FC! Simple isn't it? Not only simple, but tremendously more helpful in making sure that only quality characters end up in the FC while also pushing people to focus more on improving their characters' quality rather than just doing the bare minimum to get their SSJ approved. The Grading This is a grading system rather than an approve/deny system that follows this process. The entire assessment is graded out of a total 250 Points. And it will be graded out of three operators. Only three operators should grade the assessment. You will be required to get a total 210 Points out of those 250, from at least two of the three operators, to be approved. It is graded through four specific parts. Character Article - Out of a total 100 Points (I copied this from my RPCQE grading rubric, so wherever it says "Committee", just replace with "Operators".) * Appearance Section: Rather simple, you will be judged on how well you wrote out this section. While some people consider this section to be pointless, it is far more important than you give it credit. Odds are it'll be impossible to find a perfect picture that 100% captures the image of your character, but even so, you have to express what your character looks like, what they're wearing, and all of that in words. This is crucial for all characters. The committee will grade you based on how well you described the character's appearance overall. But in comparison to everything else, not hugely important and therefore worth the least number of points. :* Total Points: 5 * Personality Section: Most likely the most important part of the character, you'll need to address the character's characteristics, traits, and so on. The majority of the grading will be focused on how interesting the character is, and by this, I mean you will receive an extraordinary low score if the character is one-dimensional. Try to make the character flourish as much as possible, and the committee will grade you depending on how well you came across in making your character seem unique. :* Total Points: 20 * History Section: A proper section on the character's history is significant to this. Self-explanatory, the committee will judge this based on how well the character's past connects with their personality and the effect past events may or may not have had on him/her. This is where you need to explain why and how they have obtained the restricted material, like Sharingan or Sage Mode or et cetera, so you need to be very very thorough here. :* Total Points: 30 * Abilities Section: While it was said that the personality section is most important, I'm pretty sure this section will be the longest of most users' articles, so it is the highest amount of points available. This should give you some freedom without worrying, but that being said, it is also very easy to lose points in this section. The committee will be most likely extremely strict on this section, and will focus on examining both how skilled the character is and how much you hinted at their future potential. And no, this doesn't mean you made your character the descendant of a demon king or something, it means you express how much they wish to become better at their skills and so on. This will be where it will be seen if the abilities are cohesive, if they fit with the overall character and go together instead of being pure power-ups. This is also where the operators will be examining the use of the restricted material, like Sharingan or Sage Mode, so you need to do well here. :* Total Points: 35 * Proper Grammar: Yes, I'm afraid there will be an entirely separate section for this. Grammar, for instance, must be carefully checked. Be sure to proofread the article with every edit. :* Total Points: 10 With that, there now remains 150 points from the original 250. And the other three aforementioned parts of the grading will be each of the three questions. Each question will be graded out of 50 points. And then you'll be done. Your character is good to go and won't need anymore assessing. Even if you want to add new things to them, this assessment will serve to make sure that the people involved in the FC care enough about their work and their fellow users that they won't try anything cheap. And if anybody does, then well, the operators will be there to set them straight. It's a very organized and fancy system that should keep everybody in line while contributing to improving the quality of work on our site. Things that need to be Applied for * SSJ2 and Up(including SSJ God and Fan made SSJ) * Buus race * Android * Kamehameha * Kai * Dragon Fist * Instant Transmission * Kaio Ken * Still thinking of More * God of Destruction * Namekian Operators Yami444 Gozon MajinGogito Canon Statuses Goku- Other World with Kai Vegeta- Other World With Kai Gohan- Other World with Kai Piccolo- Hell Trunks-Earth Goten -Earth Beerus-Alive Whis-Alive Pan-Earth Uub-Unknown Banned Material Banned Material This mean do not include it in your character because you will be graded without the restricted material and most likely will not pass * Dragon Balls- '''Yea sorry but having these things allow too much power even with the restriction in the show they are just to OP to have or to be used so try not to use it. This includes the Black star dragon balls and any other dragon balls anyone can make * '''Still Thinking of More Semi-Banned * Buu's Race- '''I love Buu one of my Favorite characters but sorry he was a creature created by Bibidi, though if you have a reasonable story of why you were created, Im only allowing 5 of Buu's kind in the whole Fanon. Though if i see good reasons and good background behind the character then I might add more * '''Instant Transmission- '''Another technique I love but lets get it straight it was a little OP and think about it only 3 characters in the series had this technique and two mastered it after watching Goku, so im limiting this to 3 characters also * '''Spirit Bomb- '''Come on guys this technique, really i was actually considering banning it but I felt like you guys love it to much to have it, so ill limit it to 2 people King Kai doesn't accept everyone you know * '''Legendary Super Saiyan- Only 1 of these, there should only be one of these alive * '''Super SaIyan God- '''Um pure Hearted saiyans come on now lets not lie to ourselves here, i dont understand what they mean what by pure heart but im pretty sure after you have sex you are no longer pure heart so you can try be this but Im only allowing 1 of these because only one person deserves this because they'd have to create 7 "Pure Hearted Saiyans". * '''God Of Destruction-'''There will only be 12 Gods and 3 of them are already taken so apply quickly Modified Techniques * There are some techniques that need to be modified but Im still thinking Category:Blog posts